Air flow registers allow the flow of heated or cooled air into rooms of homes, offices and other buildings. Generally, such registers are made of metal and have various vents through which air flows. They may have a lever which can regulate the amount of air which flows through a given register.
Various devices have been used in the past to scent the air of a given room or area in a building. However, such devices may require electricity or heat in order to volatilize the scent so that it distributes throughout the area of interest. The problem with prior art systems is the inability to conceivably, effectively, and easily access the airflow passing through the airflow register to scent the air in the room.